Merchant Tutorial 2
Merchant Tutorial - Part 2 In the previous tutorial, our new merchant was just beginning his journey for riches and adventure to exotic lands. Map in hand and a bag of gold he thinks, "What do I do now??" Reviewing the map we see small villages scattered on the map. My novice merchant Wang_Feng has the choice of moving to the village of Linyi to pick up some goods for resale. This city is selected for him already, I select Leave to send him on his way. Switching to the world map I can trace Wang_Feng on his journey. The green line indicates his path to the village of Linyi. Wang_Feng cannot sell anything to a village but they have many products that larger trade cities and capitals will purchase. An event notice is posted when Wang_Feng arrives at his location. Ministry of War Carrier pigeons are fast indeed! Select the city that the merchant occupies. The trade interface window opens. (1) Select the product you wish the merchant to purchase. A product with a low price is a good selection to start Wang_Feng's career. (2) Select + to fill as much stock that your merchant has money and storage capacity. (3) Select Purchase to complete the transaction and place the stock into your merchants inventory. Your merchant can only sell his inventory at a Trade City or Capital City. If one of these types of cities is beside the village your merchant is in then select it as shown at (1). Now you need to check the inventory sold at the city as show at (2). Note: If the destination city stock the same inventory as your merchant then you will not be able to sell the inventory at a profit. You may need to move your merchant to another village which we will review in the advanced merchant topics. Select Leave to start the merchant on the next stage of his journey. Wang_Feng is now travelling to sell his goods at the capital city for profits to support his kingdom! Hover the mouse pointer over the portrait of your merchant in the hero listing to the left. You may need to select the merchant tab to see your merchants. Notice in the stats there is an Estimated Time of Arrival (ETA) for your merchant to reach his destination. This ETA will be beneficial for planning longer journeys in the future as you move your merchant across provincial or national borders many cities at a time. Wang_Feng has finally arrived at the capital city of Changan! Now we are ready to have him sell his inventory of Jade Beads. Select Market to being trading! (1) Select the product to sell from your merchants inventory. Use + to select all quantities of the product then (3) Sell. Wang_Feng started his journey with 100,000 gold coins. He is leaving Changan with a profit of 4,387 gold coins! For Wang_Feng's next journey, he will travel to the village of Jingmen to buy some longan fruits and sell them to Changan City. Wang_Feng will continue this route until he gains enough experience to travel longer distances. This concludes the Merchant Tutorial. Keep selling products to trade cities or capital cities that do not stock those products. ImperialZenta 22:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC)